The Halloween Maze
The Halloween Maze is the second Halloween episode of The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Plot The animals claim that Weird Al's Halloween maze in last year's Barn Fair wasn't scary. However, things start to change next year when Bessy took over, as the animals get trapped in the maze. Transcript Announcer: "Halloween. Last year." (Halloween Barn Fair, last year, all the barn animals having a fun time and over at a Halloween maze) Weird Al: "Step up to Weird Al's Halloween Maze, if you're willing to." Peck: "Hey, Weird Al. What you're doing?" Weird Al: "I'm just hosting a maze I made for Halloween." Freddy: "Oooooh, a maze. Can we go in?" Weird Al: "Sure. That is, if you're daring to do so." Peck: "Okay, come on Freddy! (Freddy and Peck go inside Weird Al's Halloween Maze) Weird Al: "That's right, people. Come one! Come all! To my---" Peck: "Hey look, Freddy. I found an exit!" (Freddy and Peck leave the maze) Freedy: "Well, that was fun." Weird Al: "Well, guys. What do you think? Pretty scary, huh?" Peck: "No, it wasn't really scary, it was actually fun." Freddy: "Yeah, that was awesome!" Peck: "Well, we'll be seeing you." Freddy: "Yesh, bye." (Freddy and Peck leave, as Weird Al sighs in disappointment) Bessy: "Hey, Al. What's wrong?" Weird Al: "Oh, hey Bessy. It's just that the rest of the animals don't seem to think my Halloween maze is scary." Bessy: "Hmmmm. They don't think your maze is scary, huh? How about next Halloween, you leave all this to me. I'll make the maze so terrifying, they'll never sleep again." Weird Al: "Okay." Bessy: "Good then." (She makes an evil grin and then we fade to black) Announcer: "Halloween. Next year." (Halloween Barn Fair, the present day, all the animals having a good time again) Freddy: What do you guys think? I'm a vampire! I didn't have time to get a vampire outfit, so I just have a cape." Pig: "That's cool, and what are you're supposed to be, Peck? A toilet paper monster?" Peck: "Actually, I'm a mummy. What are you're supposed to be?" Pig: "I'm a Flaky Tart! I made this costume myself." Freddy: "Okay then." Abby: "I'm a witch." Pip: "And I'm an astronaut. Astro-Pip that is. Actually, there wasn't any astronaut suits my size so I made this helmet to wear as a costume." Freddy: "Cool. What about you, Duke?" Duke: "I'm a werewolf." Peck: "Okay, the sheep ain't wearing a costume?" Sheep: "Naaaaaah, we didn't feel like wearing a cooooostume." Peck: "Okay, then. Oh, and by the way, where's Otis?" Pip: "I don't know where he is." Abby: "Me neither." Peck: "Well, what do you wanna do?" Duke: "I don't know, we can go anywhere, as long if it's not the---" Freddy: "Oooooooh, let's all go to the Halloween maze!" (All the animals groan) Pip: "I don't wanna go inside the Halloween maze, it's too boring!" Peck: "Come on, guys! It'll be quick! Freddy: "Yeah, let's go!" (Freddy, Peck, Pip, Abby, Pig, Duke and the Sheep all go inside the maze) Bessy: "Yeah, that's right. Go inside and have fun. Have fun forever!" (Bessy does an evil laugh but then clears her throat. Meanwhile, inside the Halloween maze) Peck: "Isn't this great, guys. It's just like last year." Freddy: "Yeah, it's the same signs from last year." (Halloween Maze signs appear on the grass) Duke: "Uh, do Halloween mazes have bathrooms? 'Cause I have to go." Pip: "I don't know what it is, but there's something about this maze that gives me the creeps." Freddy: "Oh, come on, Pippy. There's nothing to be creeped out of." Peck: "Yeah, it's not creepy at all." (Suddenly, hands pop out from the bushes and grab Peck around the neck, choking him. The animals all gasp in horror) Freddy: "Let go of my friend, you monster!" (Freddy grabs Peck's legs and set him free. The hands come out, revealing to be Otis) Abby: "Phew! It wasn't a monster, it's just Otis." Pig: "I guess those things are different." Otis: "Yeah, I've been lost in this maze and walking through these bushes for an hour! Oh, by the way, you like my costume? I'm a skeleton." Pip: "Yeah, it looks pretty good on you." Peck: "Well, we're trying to find our way out. Wanna come?" Otis: "Sure." Peck: "Okay, then. Come on, guys." Freddy: "Yeah, come on. We'll be outta here in a jiffy." Peck: "In fact, the exit should be around the corner." (The animals all stop at a bush in front of them with a sign that says "Are you lost?") Peck: "Are you lost?" Otis: "Maybe the exit's over there." (Otis points to the right, as the animals all turn to the right but a big bush is in the way with another sign tha says "Feeling confused?") Peck: "Huh? Feeling confused? What the---" Pig: "Gee, Peck. You do look confused." Freddy: (paranoid voice) "I know what's happening. The walls! They're alive! They're trying to trap us!" Peck: "Don't be silly, Freddy." Otis: "Yeah, it's not like we're gonna be trapped here forever." (A sound of laughter is heard, as it comes from a cow sitting next to the bushes) Otis: "Hey, are you okay?" Cow: "You guys still got hope. But not me. The maze stole my hope, and it'll steal yours soon enough. I've been trapped here all day and there's nowhere to escape. I've been surviving on this candy." Otis: "Well, you wanna come with us? We're trying to find our way out." Cow: "Nah, you guys on without me. I'll just stay here." Otis: "Okay, then. Let's go." Freddy: "That guys seems nice." (The animals all leave and continue wandering around the maze) Pip: "It's getting late. When are we gonna get outta here?" Abby: "We're gonna miss out on all the Halloween fun." Duke: "Yeah, and I have to go!" Peck: "Okay, so we've been turned around. It's not that bad. At least the sun's still up." (The sun sets down, becoming dark) Peck: "Okay, so it's pretty bad." Freddy: (paranoid voice) "Oh no! We're trapped! We're gonna be trapped here forever!" Otis: "Chill, Freddy. Let's go over there. Surely the exit's that way." (The animals all go to the other side of the maze, but there are two sides) Abby: "Now what?" Otis: "Okay, let's split up. Duke, Sheep, you go to the left. While me, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck go to the right." (The animals all split up. Duke and the Sheep went left while Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck went right. Duke and the Sheep all walk to the left. One of the sheeps look around and realize Duke went missing) Sheep: "Heeeeeeeeey, where's Duke?" (Duke, in the middle of the maze, has dug a hole, took off his werewolf costume, got on all fours and lifts his leg to pee. He sighs in relief. After finished, he filled the hole with the ground he dug up and put his costume back on) Duke: "That finishes the spot. Okay, I'm all done, sheep." (He ends up lost in the maze) Duke: "Sheep? Sheep? Uh-oh." (TBA) Trivia *This is the second Halloween episode. *This episode is similar to the Harvey Beaks episode "Le Corn Maze... of DOOM!" *Here is a list of the costumes the animals wore at the Halloween fair: **Freddy: Pirate (last year) and Vampire (cape only) **Peck: Black cat (last year) and Mummy **Otis: Skeleton **Abby: Witch **Pip: Astronaut (helmet only) **Pig: Flaky Tart **Duke: Werewolf Category:Episodes